


New Year, same Ina

by joyfulwriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, but it’s here now!, this was supposed to be done like two days again I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Ina REALLY doesn’t want to go out to a noisy bar for New Year’s Eve, but perhaps when a certain James Griffin arrives, maybe it won’t be so bad





	New Year, same Ina

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah I had meant to finish this on actual new year so this one’s on me, but still! First piece of the new year, and it’s leiffin! Anyway, happy 2019!

Ina saw no problem with celebrating New Years, but she didn’t see the reason they had to go out to a bar to do it. 

Of course, it had been Nadia’s idea to go out, and Ryan, Nadia’s boyfriend, thought it was a grand idea. It was twenty minutes to midnight, and Nadia was pulling out all the stops to get her best friend to join them in the New Years festivities. “Please Ina, it’ll be fun! Everyone from school is gonna be there.”

Ina turned away from her laptop, raising an eyebrow. “And that makes you think I should go why?”

“Because do you really wanna be the recluse sitting in our apartment all night, being a downer?” Nadia got down on her knees, giving her her best puppy dog face. “Pleaaaaaase! I’ll do anything!”

She sighed loudly. “You do the dishes for a whole month.”

“Deal!”

And so reluctantly, very reluctantly mind you, Ina allowed herself to be dragged to Nadia’s favorite bar with Ryan in tow. To no one’s surprise, it was packed full of people, whether they be in groups or just individuals, celebrating the incoming year of 2019 was in full swing. About five minutes to New Years now, and Ina would be celebrating it as she had been for the past couple years: being the third wheel to Nadia and Ryan. 

It’s not like they meant to do it, or did it to be mean, but it sucked being the odd one out, which would seem odd to anyone who knew Ina, because it seemed like Ina didn’t care about relationships or having a boyfriend. Which she didn’t, not really, but she wouldn’t mind it if the right guy came along. 

It was 11:57 when James Griffin, her childhood and university crush, came strolling through the doors of the bar. She quickly ducked her head, to which Nadia took notice of. She followed Ina’s previous line of sight and grinned mischievously, calling out to James loudly. “Hey! Griffin, wanna hang with us?”

James hanging out with them wasn’t unusual, in fact they were friends in some capacity, acquaintances was probably the better word, other than he and Ina, who were actually friends. They grew up together in the same town, went to school together, hung out, all that. Of course, being in college made it a little harder to see each other and hang out casually, but they texted occasionally and saw each other in class. Which, didn’t help her crush at all. 

James perked up when he saw Ina and came to sit next to her, greeting Nadia and Ryan politely. 11:58 now, two minutes to midnight. Nadia shot Ina a thumbs up and a wink, mouthing “you’re welcome” to her, to which Ina gave her the stink eye. Nadia merely laughed and turned her attention back towards Ryan. 

“She dragged you out of the comfort of your place huh?” James chuckled, leaning on his arm. 

Ina nodded helplessly, smiling. “Yeah, I guess you’d think I’d learn from the past few New Years, but I never do.”

“Maybe a part of you enjoys going out.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You know me, I’ve never enjoyed going out, especially not to places like this.”

He smiled warmly at her, causing her to melt. “Yeah, I do know you.” He glanced behind him to see Nadia and Ryan all over each other. “Seems like they’ve gotten a head start on the New Years kiss thing huh?”

“They always do.” She glanced up at the countdown. “One minute to midnight.” She looked back to James as the whole bar began the countdown. 

59, 58, 57, 56...

“Got any resolutions?” He asked her. 

48, 47, 46, 45...

She thought for a moment, shrugging. “Start sending out resumes and trying to find places to intern.. Even if we are juniors, it’s never too early.”

40, 39, 38, 37...

James smiled fondly and nodded. “And you still wanna be a pilot yeah?” 

Ina would be lying if she said her heart didn’t do a backflip. He remembered what she wanted to do. She smiled and nodded. “Yeah.. or do something in aeronautics, doesn’t matter what.”

30, 29, 28, 27...

“So.. what about you? Any New Years resolutions?” She asked, the chanting in the bar getting louder with each number. 

23, 22, 21, 20, 19...

James thought for a moment, smiling wider. “To get the cutest girl at school to go out with me, maybe even get a kiss at midnight.”

Ina felt her heart crumble into a million little pieces as the clock got nearer to 12:00. “O-Oh, well.. she’s gonna be lucky, that’s for sure.”

10, 9, 8, 7..

“Yup.” He turned towards her, keeping his eyes trained on her.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

As the clock hit midnight, Ina didn’t have even have a chance to process as James captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The bar erupted into cheers as the new year had finally come, and Ina could hear Nadia whooping from a couple seats over. At this point, she’d finally wrapped her arms around his neck whilst his were on her face. 

Once they pulled away, Ina was at a loss for words, literally. James was grinning down at her, waiting to see if she had gotten what he said. “Happy new year, Ina.”

Her mouth was slightly agape as she finally spoke, “y-you kissed me.” Way to state the obvious.

He chuckled. “I did, I wanted to give the cutest girl from school a kiss at midnight.”

Wait for it.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, like a deer caught in headlights. “M-Me? You.. you wanted to kiss me?”

He nodded and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Yeah I.. Well, I like you. A lot. But it’s whatever, I’m sorry I did that so suddenly—“

“No!” She held her hand up to shush him, smiling wide. “I.. I like you too, a lot also.”

“Oh.. oh!” He grinned widely. “Well.. good! So.. are we dating now?”

Ina thought for a moment, nodding. “I believe so, yes.”

“Heh.. sweet.”

“Oh just kiss again already!” Nadia called, giving herself a pat on the back. She’d obviously been the driving force in helping those two get together, she deserved it. “Congrats!”

James and Ina looked at each other again before sharing their second kiss of New Years, though their first kiss as an official couple.


End file.
